This invention relates generally to wall patches and methods for repairing holes in sheetrock, wallboard, or other wall surfaces.
The sheetrock repair industry has been unable to provide a reliable wall repair system and method that are simple, fast, and strong. Traditional wall repair systems, for example, include a myriad of supplies and equipment that must be used to repair even small wall holes. Specifically, a typical drywall repair kit includes a curable, setting-type repair compound (or xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d), drywall tape, sandpaper, a compound spreader, a cutting tool, a mixing tray, a mixing stick, sheetrock replacement panels, and more. Nearly all of these tools and supplies are required to complete even a relatively minor repair job.
Traditional wall repair methods that use these systems are difficult and time-consuming. This is because the traditional approach to repairing holes in sheetrock walls requires a series of fairly complex steps. Specifically, the traditional approach for a small hole begins by mixing the repair compound. A porous wall patch or strips of drywall tape adapted to receive the repair compound are then placed over the hole. The curable repair compound is then applied to the damaged wall area over the porous wall patch or drywall tape. Once the repair compound is applied, it must be allowed to cure. Unfortunately, even fast-curing repair compounds take approximately between 60-90 minutes to cure. Other repair compounds may take a day or more to cure. After the compound cures, the repaired area must be sanded flush with the rest of the wall. Following sanding, a texture coat must be applied to the repaired area to match the texture of the surrounding wall area. Finally, once the texture coat has dried, the repaired area is painted to match the color of the surrounding wall area.
If the hole is fairly large, the repair method is even more complex. Specifically, to repair a large hole, an area of sheetrock encompassing the hole must generally be cut out of the wall and a replacement piece of sheetrock must be cut to match the exact size of the removed area. The replacement sheetrock is placed within the cutout area and drywall tape is placed around the edges of the cutout. Mud is placed over the tape, allowed to cure, and then sanded. The entire patch area must then be textured and painted to match the surrounding wall surface.
Repairing a crack according to the prior art is also fairly involved. First, loose plaster around the crack must be removed. The crack is then cleaned so that it is wider at the bottom than on the surface. Loose plaster should then be removed before applying patching plaster. The crack is next filled with patching plaster using a crisscross motion to work it in. A putty knife is used to feather the edges of the patch so that it will be less visible. After the putty dries, the repaired area is sanded lightly and, only then, is it ready to be painted.
In addition to the complexity, time, and number of materials required by the prior art repair methods, the repair areas of the prior art are often conspicuous following the repair. Generally, prior art repair areas protrude noticeably from the surface of the surrounding wall. It may also be fairly difficult to match the texture of the repaired area with that of the surrounding wall surface.
What is needed, therefore, is a wall repair system that avoids the need for expensive tools and repair compounds that need to cure. The industry would also be benefitted by a wall repair method that substantially reduces the number of steps, the expertise, and the amount of time required to repair a wall hole or crack. The industry would further be benefitted by a repair system and method that more easily matches the surrounding wall textures and provides a less noticeable repair area.
According to the needs of the industry, one object of the present invention is to enable a wall repair system that eliminates the need for expensive repair tools and curable repair compounds.
Another object of the present invention is to enable a wall repair system that provides an inconspicuous repair area.
Yet another object of the present invention is to enable a person to simply and reliably repair holes and cracks in sheetrock.
This invention provides a significant improvement in the art by enabling a self-adhesive wall patch that can be painted directly without the need for curing compounds, sanding, or other treatment. A wall patch according to the invention includes a substantially planar body having an inward surface and an outward surface. The body can be circular, rectangular, arranged in a strip, or configured in any other desirable shape. A preferred shape for many applications is circular or oval. The body is preferably formed from a tough, stretch and tear resistant material. The inward surface of the body comprises or accepts an adhesive to adhere to the wall surface. The outward surface of the patch is directly paintable. The outward surface may further comprise a textured surface to match the surrounding wall area.
In one embodiment, the wall patch is made of thin, flexible material such as a thin plastic film, a fibered paper, or other similar material. The material can be tough and both tear and stretch resistant. The wall patch of this embodiment can be applied directly over a hole or crack in a wall. It can then be painted to match the surrounding wall area. According to another embodiment, the wall patch is formed of a thicker, more rigid material such as sheet metal or thermoset plastic, for example. When this rigid wall patch is used, an upper surface of the wall area surrounding the hole is removed in the shape of the wall patch to form a recessed area. The depth of the recessed area should be approximately equal to the thickness of the wall patch. The wall patch is inserted into the recessed area and can then be painted directly. It can also be provided with a pre-textured upper surface. Alternatively, this rigid wall patch can be provided without a surface that is pre-textured and adapted to be paintable and can act as a center reinforcement for the wall patch of the first embodiment. In this case, the thicker wall patch is installed as described previously, but is then covered with the flexible, thin wall patch having a directly paintable, and possibly pre-textured, outward surface.